


The Yuri Story of Her, the Mistress and I, the Butler

by Koicube



Category: Mayo Chiki!
Genre: F/F, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koicube/pseuds/Koicube
Summary: "Subaru, did you know you were my first love...?"Mistress Kanade summoned me to her bedroom with those words, and then, we shared a night of passion.





	The Yuri Story of Her, the Mistress and I, the Butler

“Subaru. Did you know you were my first love….?”

 

The words are still going off in my head. I can still remember them clear as day. Mistress Kanade had asked me this a while ago. This is the story of how a butler shared just one night of passion with her mistress….

My name is Konoe Subaru. Originally, I wanted to be a butler for the Suzutsuki family, who my family serves. However, I was told I could not be one due to me being a girl. But I really wanted to be of use to the Suzutsuki family, so an agreement was made. If I could go through all of High School without being found out as a girl, I could be a butler for mistress Kanade. So far I haven’t been found out.

It was Mistress’ birthday. While we were making the preparations, Mistress seemed off the entire time.

When it was time, I accompanied Mistress Kanade as the guests started arriving. However, when the last ones made their appearances, Mistress said I should leave her and enjoy the party. I didn’t understand what was going on. I did what she asked but every so often when I glanced at her, she seemed deep in thought about something.

That night, Mistress Kanade asked me to come into her bedroom. She told me earlier that I had another test that I needed to pass in order to properly serve her…

It was evening. Or rather, it was night. Mistress Kanade was waiting for me. Her lights were turned off except for some candles that illuminated the room. I was wearing my butler uniform.

“Mistress, what is this? Why am I here?” I asked.

She was sitting on her bed. She got up and approached me. She leaned in really close to me. Her face was somewhat serious, but she looked so beautiful with her face illuminated by the candles and the moonlight shining through the large window.

“Subaru. Did you know you were my first love….?”

“Huh?” I asked.

 “Never mind. There’s one more test I want you to pass before you can become my butler.” She said.

I didn’t really know why, but my heart began to race. She walked behind me and closed the door and locked it. After that she walked back until she was in front of me again.

“I want you to pleasure me.”

My face must have turned really red from what I remember about how I reacted to that response. “Excuse me, Mistress…?” was all I could muster after going blank for a second.

“That’s right.” She said softly. “I want you to plea-sure-me.” She grabbed my tie with one hand, and put the other on my shoulder. She leaned in so close I could feel her chilling breath on my face. I was so nervous I couldn’t understand what was happening. She lightly forced my back against the door. But then she leaned in just a little more and suddenly I could feel her lips pressed against mine. I couldn’t believe it. Mistress Kanade’s lips were so soft and felt so nice. My face began to feel hot. After a few seconds, I could feel a warm sensation enter my mouth. Mistress had entered her tongue into my mouth. My legs started to shake. They became heavier and it was becoming difficult to stand. Then with the hand she had on my shoulder, she grabbed my arm and placed it on her breast.  She moved my arm so my hand rubbed her breasts. I couldn’t believe I was touching Mistress there. The way she guided my arm so that I would continue to rub her breasts was gentle. Her hands felt so fragile. I thought it was adorable how her delicate hands tried to guide my arm. I could hear Mistress start to moan. It was a very cute sound. One that I had never heard her make before.  With her other hand she gripped my tie even harder. I wanted to breathe. But Mistress’ tongue felt so good and her breast felt nice. I felt really guilty that at that point, I wished Mistress never stopped using my arm to rub her breasts.

She finally released me from her mouth and tongue and with that I let out a gasp. She let go of my arm as well. I was still in shock from the intensity of it all. She took a few steps back and told me to just stand and watch. With that I simply in watched in awe as Mistress began to strip. My heart began beating like crazy as I watched her slowly remove her dress. She silently stood there as she removed her clothes. I gulped. I had never had a problem with Mistress changing in front of me before, but this time was different. My breathing became more erratic. After what seemed like forever waiting for her to take her dress off leaving only her bra and panties on, I just stared blankly for a bit. She looked amazing. The moonlight complimented her smooth skin perfectly. I wanted to touch her so badly. She quietly approached me with a calm smile on her face, reached for my belt with both hands and unbuckled it so my pants were now much looser. “There” she said. “That’s better.”

“Wha?” I was so hazy. My head was going dizzy. She reached down into my loosened pants and began to rub the fabric of my panties. “Hyaan~!” I cried out a little.

“Oh, my, Subaru” she said. “You’re very wet down there.” I wanted to respond with something to make my image look better. But I couldn’t. It felt so good that I was lost in ecstasy.  I began to drool. I couldn’t control my reactions. On the inside I wanted nothing more than to apologize for the way I was behaving, but on the outside my body felt so good that I couldn’t think clearly. A sadistic smile creeped up on her face. “You’re making such a lewd face, Subaru.”

“Ahh, Mistress. Please st- ahh! M-Mistress, if you keep doing tha-ahh! I’m going to go crazy!” Her fingers ran harder and harder, and my panties had gotten so wet that it seemed like they weren’t even there anymore.

“I don’t think you want me to stop. Fufufu.”

“Aaaaaaaahn! Mistress, I feel really strange. Something’s happening to me.”

“Oh? Then let’s see what it is.” She slid her fingers inside my panties and began stroking my pussy. Something was flowing inside me, getting closer.

“Mistress, I can’t hold back much longer. Something’s coming. I can’t……AHHHHHHHHH~~!” Mistress looked down in amazement.

“Wow, Subaru. So many naughty juices are coming from you.” I was so embarrassed I covered my face. I couldn’t believe I came in front of my mistress. She removed her hand from my panties and licked her fingers, as if she was savoring every taste. After that, she licked her lips in satisfaction.

“I’m so hot, Mistress. This feeling is hard to bear.”

“Then let’s cool you off.” She removed my jacket and untied my tie. I could feel my face grow redder and redder as she started to unbutton my shirt. After she tossed my tie, shirt, and jacket onto the floor, she pulled my pants down. I took off my shoes, socks, and stepped out of them. Now like Mistress, I was almost naked except for my bra and still very wet panties. She leaned in, put both her hands on my shoulders, put her mouth by my ear and whispered “Come with me.” With that she grabbed one of my hands and led me over to the bed. I felt weightless. As if Mistress was leading me across the moon. When we got there, she fell back and pulled me on top of her. My chest was throbbing. I was so nervous of being like this with Mistress Kanade when we were both nearly naked. “Remember what I said, Subaru? Now you have to pleasure me.”

“B-B-B-But how do I do that?”

“Just do whatever you want to me.” She said as she smiled. I closed my eyes and tried to let my body guide me. I slowly brought my face down to Mistress’ neck and began licking it. Her skin was warm and she began sweating. I could hear her start to moan as I continued to glide my tongue around her neck. I had never heard a sound like that from her before. “Mmmpf.” I could feel her shaking. She seemed so much more delicate than normal. I reached my hand down her body. To mimic what she did to me, I slid my hand inside her panties and started sliding my fingers up and down. “Ahh! Hyaan~!”

“Mistress….You’re panties are very wet. Have you been awaiting this?” She managed to muster up a slight giggle.

“Hmm. Maybe….Ahhhhhh~! Subaru, if you keep moving your fingers like that…Ahhh Ahhh AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” I removed my fingers from her panties, that were now drenched in her juices. I was curious, so I put my fingers in my mouth and tasted it. It was sweet and delicious, almost like nectar. I continued to lick and suck on my fingers until I got every last bit. Mistress looked at me and smiled. “Hee hee. Looks like I came too. Subaru….Let’s become one.” I looked back at her and smiled too.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Ahh. For the rest of the night, call me Kana Onee-chan.” Suddenly I was embarrassed again.

“E-Ehhh?”

“Just do it for me tonight. Pweeeease!” She gave me a sad puppy eyed look.

“K-Kana….Onee…….chan.” I sputtered.

“Yay!” She almost yelled with joy. She hugged me tightly. She again looked at me deeply and said “Now, let’s become one.” We both removed our bras and panties before repositioning ourselves in an upright position.  We moved our legs so that our pussies started to rub against each other

“Ahh! Kana Onee-chan. This feels so good! It’s throbbing so hard.”

“It’s slippery. This feels amazing!”

“Ahh. Kana Onee-chan, I’m….gonna cum again!”

“Hyaa! Me too…..Subaru! Together……Let’s cum together.”

They both let out a cry at the same time.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! KANA ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!”

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! SUBARUUUUUUUUUU!!”

____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up besides Mistress in her bed, who was still sleeping. I didn’t know why I was there for a second. I stared at her for a while until the memories of the night before came rushing back. At that point I didn’t know what to do. I nearly had an anxiety attack. I quickly got out of the bed, got dressed and managed to return to wake Mistress Kanade up at the usual time just by my luck.

“Ahem. Good morning, Kana-Onee- I mean Mistress. I hope you had a pleasant rest.” She stretched.

“Why yes, I did. I’ll get up now. Thanks for waking me up, Subaru.” She got out of bed, except she was naked. I turned away with an embarrassed look until she was changed. She never brought up that night ever again. I’m not sure why. I am a little curious why she did it, but I don’t think I’ll ask that of her. This tale only lasted one night. The Story of Her,the Mistress, and I, the Butler.

 


End file.
